


Easy as Breathing

by honeycombme



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Anticipation, Bar, Camping, Disease, Drinking, F/M, Fluffy, Gen, Lime, Mutual Pining, Pining, Salt, Tequila, West Virginia, friends - Freeform, houses, job relocation, readerchan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycombme/pseuds/honeycombme
Summary: You had frequented the bar in town to the point of infatuation over the bartender. Upon learning his name, you can’t get the sound of it out of your head. Clyde Logan. Blue jeans, t-shirts, and freckles mapped like stars. West Virginia is starting to look a lot sweeter.
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Reader, Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

The air was so sticky in this town. Hot, humid, suffocating. Your job relocated you to West Virginia to work on data collection of disease transmission, not that there were enough people in this small town to track. Your work group consisted of a few co-workers who joined you from New England and a couple more who were local. You had been dying for this assignment to come to a conclusion, praying the next 6 months would fly by in a blink of an eye. 

You were paid a stipend for housing, allowing you to lease a sweet little cottage on the edge of town. You had some land and a thickly wooded area nearby. You didn’t much like hanging around inside your place alone, though. The only thing you did enjoy doing these days was going to the local bar and slamming back gin and tonics. Oh, and ogling the handsome bartender.

You were formatting some data into programs when your co-worker, Lauren, shot you a text: “Duck Tape at 5:30pm? I’m thinkin it’s time you put a move on that hunky bartender, we’ve only got so much time ;)”

You huffed through your nose, looking from the screen of your phone to the screen of your work computer. Smirking, you replied, “It’s a date. Although, the amount of people in this town with STDs doesn’t really make me want to put a move on anyone! See you then, love”. You and Lauren had gotten much closer since you had both been assigned to this program, sharing the same, uninspired duties. You wrapped up your data analyses on STD transmission for the day, sending in the results to headquarters. 

You left the house at 5:15pm, wearing a floral linen dress. Your makeup was light, small amount of color to your lip to make you look a little more done up. Dresses were the best invention; it’s cheating really, it’s one item of clothing and voila, you look like you tried. Before you got out of your car, you swiped on a tad more deodorant (it’s really fucking muggy) and just a touch more lip color. You waited for Lauren to pull in, and when she did, you both met each other at the door. 

“Well well little lady” she exaggerated in a fake southern drawl,” I do think tonight is gonna be the night in that little get up.” She was gesturing to your curves and winked. You rolled your eyes at her and she swung open the door to the quaint, dark bar. You walked up to the bar with Lauren, taking a seat between the beer taps. As you hung your crossbody purse on the hooks below the bar, you turned to Lauren, “If you want to be the one taking me home, you’re gonna have to buy me a drink first!” Not able to find the hook without looking for it, you hunched your body more to be able to look under the bar, finding the hook and placing the strap around it. 

“Who’s the lucky one getting taken home” cooed a deep baritone voice. In an attempt to meet his eyes, you tried to quickly raise yourself when you hit your head on the bar. Trying to recover, you popped up, “I meant to do that.”

“You alright, darlin’?” chuckled the bartender.  
“I mean, I might have a concussion, but it’s nothing one of your drinks can’t cure,” you giggled. A pink hue bloomed in your cheeks, you were used to embarrassing yourself but this certainly wasn’t the person you wanted to do that in front of. He seemed kind enough though, didn’t make you feel like you were embarrassing at all. You tapped your fingernails lightly against the counter, leaning your head in your hand with your elbow on the bar. 

“Gonna be the usual, y/n?” He looked to you attentively. 

“You know my name?” 

“Course I do, I pay attention to your friend here always callin on ya,” he claimed, “but I also swipe your card quite often so that helps,” He was leaning against the bar, his typical, sweet smirk gracing his lips. 

“Well what’s yours?” you asked, trying not to sound too interested (even though you absolutely were).

“Little lady, you’ve been comin here for three months now,” he chided, jokingly. “It’s Clyde. Clyde Logan. Pleasure to uh, officially meet you.” He extended his hand for yours, and you obliged. He took your small hand in has massive one, warm and slightly calloused. 

“Clyde Logan,” you repeated, “pleasure’s all mine”. The left strap of your dress fell after the handshake, your right hand quickly coming to it’s aid. Lauren coughed. “Yes yes, now that we’re all best friends...Clyde, do a shot with us?!” 

Clyde looked around at the bar, noting how full it was. It was certainly a busier than normal night, loud chatter and clinking of glasses filling the room. He turned to face his stock. “What’ll it be, sweetheart?” 

Lauren’s face lit up, “Ok ok, don’t make fun of me, but...I’ve never had a tequila shot. What’d’ya think?” She looked to you, and you faked confidence. “Sounds like tonight’s gonna get wild...Clyde, what do you think?”

Clyde pulled a bottle of tequila from the top shelf and you watched as his prosthetic arm worked in unison with his good one. “I think you ladies are trouble.” You melted into your palm a bit more as you watched him prepare your shot, looking up for a split second to meet your eyes. 

Lauren began discussing plans for the upcoming long weekend, asking what you thought of this plan or that. You responded in yes, no, or hell no when Clyde set the shots in front of you both. Lauren became giddy, clapping her hands in excitement as she poured salt on the back of her hand. She picked up the lime, and you followed her and Clyde’s movements. Truth be told, you’d never done one of these either and were worried you’d gag on the shot (just like you did every other time).  
Clyde lifted his shot in the air, “To...firsts”. He looked from Lauren to you as you said cheers, eyes lingering on your mouth a millisecond too long. 

You shot back the silver tequila, placing the glass down and the lime to your mouth. It was salty, sour, smooth, and bitter. You were surprised at how well it went down, and for once, you didn’t embarrass yourself. Clyde placed his glass down and high-fived Lauren as she winced. 

After a few seconds giggling, he grabbed up the materials from the bar. “You ladies needin’ anythin else?” You ordered your usual drink, Clyde smiling as you stated your order. He walked away to grab the ingredients for your drinks. 

“.....WELL….” Lauren was smiling deviously. “Well what?” you replied. 

A couple of hours flew by, the drinks burning slightly in your belly. Clyde stopped by the two of you as often as he could, indulging in your conversations excitedly. But he was busy. Your hair had curled from the humidity and the bar was settling a bit. Clyde returned with your drink, the tonic water fizzing happily around ice. 

“Ugh, you are a godsend here in the town, Clyde Logan,” you breathed. It felt easier to say when your lips ran away from you, drink buzzing in your veins. You loved saying his name.

“Is that so, miss,” he said, dripping with honey. Lauren popped up to go the restroom, giving you a wink as she walked away. “Get the feelin she’s a handful,” he said, smirking. He leaned into the bar with his good hand. “How ya doin, darlin? Needin anythin?”

“Hmm,” you cooed, “a getaway, mostly. Somewhere with no computers so I don’t have to crunch numbers all day,” you sighed. 

“I been meanin’ ta ask ya,” he started, “brother and I have been goin’ to this campin’ spot every year for the long weekend…” His cheeks were turning a little pink, his lips moving quickly and his eyes focusing on the grain in the wood of the bar. “It’s Jimmy, his friend, an me. Usually we pack enough food to feed three armies, endin up with too much left over. Would you an Lauren wanna go campin’?”

When he finished his sentence, he looked up at your face, eyes cautious. 

“You wanna go camping with me?” you asked eagerly. Too eagerly?

He huffed a breath and smiled, wide and toothy. “Well, you’re both invited, but..o’course. I’d love to have you there. It could be the getaway that ya need.” He looked over to a couple of expectant customers at the bar. “One minute, sugar.” He walked away to help the other customers when Lauren returned. 

“Lauren, we’re going camping,” you declared without context. 

“Ew, y/n. Do you long for the company of mosquitos and bears?” she teased.

“Hmm, not mosquitos or bears. Clyde invited us.”

Her whole demeanor changed, mouth forming an oh-my-god in silence. She regained her composure as Clyde was walking past you two. She whispered,” he’s so into you.”

You closed out your tab with Clyde, leaving him a considerably large tip. As you stood, a little wobbly from the drink, you reached to grab your purse and Clyde jogged over to you. 

“Y/n,” he called sweetly. You snapped up and smiled at him. He was rubbing the back of his neck, looking to you at a bit of an angle. “I, well. I uh, I wanted to ask ya for your number so we can plan everythin’ together...the campin’ trip and whatnot.”

You smiled widely at him, tiny butterflies threatening to escape your ribcage. “Of course, Clyde, anything,” you breathed. He pulled a small notepad out of his chest pocket, along with a pen. Se put his hand in the back of his pocket as he watched you scrawl your name and number onto the sheet. You handed it back to him dutifully, beaming. “Can’t wait.”


	2. Smooth Talkin' Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smooth talking and nervous fumbling...also drunk Lauren.

Your fingertips shook ever so slightly as they pulled clothes from your dresser. What do you  _ even wear  _ camping. Nothing you dredged up from the depths of your drawers was satisfying the goal you had in mind. Of course, all you wanted to do was feel desirable, but how do you do that when you’ll just be sweaty and gross for the entire weekend? You decided to just text Lauren. You wrote, “EMERGENCY. Wtf am i supposed to wear to keep Clyde’s attention? Surely not the t-shirt from my middle school robotics team?!”

You felt even more frantic. Bathing suits. You didn’t have anything other than a cheap, all black one-piece. You texted Lauren again. “Ok ok and bathing suits...i’m fucked”. You took a shaky breath, piling in essentials you at least knew you’d need. After all the toiletries and whatnot were sorted, you checked your phone. Lauren must’ve been having a ball. 

“Oh sweetpea, honeybear, sugarplum. I’m at the mall right now, what’s your size?” Her text burned into your retinas as you contemplated whether or not to give her this power. You relented, realizing you were already a lost cause and she could only help from here. After she received your text about sizes, she sent a wink emoji. Winking….about what???

You decided to fold up every piece of clothing you ripped out of your dresser while you waited for her to let you know whether or not she had any luck with bathing suits or clothes. You bargained with yourself, realizing t-shirts, shorts, and leggings would just have to do in this case. You folded everything neatly into a duffle bag, cursing under your breath at your nerves. 

Your phone dinged. When you unlocked the screen, Clyde’s name came into view. Your heart fluttered and you felt the butterflies again. You’d been texting on and off since last night you went to the bar, getting to know each other little by little. You learned that he loves spaghetti and the smell of the Earth fresh after the rain. You learned that he was in the military and that he enjoys the moon more than the sun. You learned that his favorite dessert was peach cobbler. You also learned that you wanted to learn  _ everything  _ about him. 

He texted, “Just finished puttin some booze in a cooler for us, that way everything’ll be nice and chilled when we get there. I’m sure excited to be gettin there and settlin’ down for the night. I hope you’re as excited as I am, darlin.” You leaned against the closest wall you could find, re-reading the text over and over as you sighed. No matter what you wore, you were certain it’d be perfect. 

Lauren proposed that you both drive together to minimize the amount of cars at the campsite. When she showed up, she invited herself in to help you with bags. She looked you up and down as she saw you standing in your living room, closing the door and whipping her head back around. In her hands was a small fabric bag and she began pulling out the contents. 

“Ok so I packed you the swimsuit and a couple other essentials; however, we need to fix this outfit immediately,” she laughed, walking over and placing a hand on your shoulder. “Listen dear, you’re perfect; but if i’m going to live vicariously through you, i’m gonna need you to put these on.” She held out her hand, holding a few items of clothing. 

You unfurled the clothes, revealing a cropped, v-neck tank top, high-waisted jean shorts, a thin, loose cardigan, and a ballcap. You looked from the clothing to her, panic rising in your throat. 

“Y/n, it’s going to be  _ fine.  _ This way you’ll be more comfortable, too. It’s hotter than a rattlesnakes taint out there.” Lauren was perfect. She always had a quip to make you laugh, put you at ease. You ran into the bathroom and changed as fast as you could, trying not to look at yourself in the mirror too hard. When you walked out, she praised you. 

“YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS girl, I AM drooling. I’m quite the life saver. No need to thank me, let’s just get outta here, shall we?” With a spring in her step, she grabbed the bag and walked out of the door. You picked up your own bag and shuffled out, locking the door behind you. And so it begins. 

When you arrived at the campsite, there was a man in a guard shack checking every vehicle in. As Lauren approached, she stated the party’s name (Clyde Logan…*sigh*) and the man let you through. You drove for about 20 minutes around and around seemingly endless trees, camp sites, and then back the place you started. 

“Fuck,” gritted Lauren. She was visibly frustrated, and you were no better to navigate the woods than her. You decided to text Clyde. 

“Classic. Girls lost in the woods. Any way you can give me a play by play on how to get there?” You sent your text in a flash. Only seconds later, Clyde’s name appeared on your screen; he was calling. 

Your stomach dropped but you answered quickly (too quickly? Oh  _ shut up  _ y/n). 

“Hey there darlin’ can ya give me an idea of where you’re at? I can walk up to the main street ta meet ya.” His southern drawl was exceptional, I mean. WHERE did he pick this gorgeous twang from, the heavens? 

You chatted quickly about your surroundings, coming about a gentleman holding a phone, looking in the other direction. It was him. His hair was halfway pulled back into a convenient bun, t-shirt ripped open on the sides revealing his sides and chest. You shuddered slightly. When he turned his head your way, Lauren had slowed down drastically. He smiled and waved his arms for you to follow him. The path became littered with branched and trees, the further you drove in, the thicker the foliage became. Lauren kept a decent distance between him and the car. 

“Sure is looking like a snack for you, hmm?” she teased. She bit her tongue and smiled wildly when you glanced at her, pleading. Your nerves were already shot, and you felt way out of your element in this outfit. The skin that was exposed feeling every draft that passed you. 

When the car stopped, your stomach jolted upwards. You exited the car, tugging at the hem of the crop top to try and regain some modesty. Clyde was talking to Jimmy, but when he looked over and saw you, he jogged over to help. 

“Ya made it in one piece, ladies,” he beamed, giving Lauren the quickest of embraces. He made his way to you, smiling wildly as he placed an arm around you tightly, burrowing his face in the crook of your neck. You could’ve sworn he breathed you in. When he pulled away, he eyed you up and down, eyes lingering on the skin between your shorts and your crop top. You were immediately away of your exposed skin again, tugging at the hem of the shirt. 

He led you into the clearing of the campsite, holding you and Lauren’s bags over his shoulder. She reached for hers as he showed you where your tent was, escaping into the tent to set her stuff up. He placed yours down next to his tent. 

“This here’s Jimmy Logan, worst best brother ta ever walk the earth-” Clyde stated as Jimmy walked towards you arms open. 

“And you must be the pretty little thing he’s been ravin’ about, c’mere sweetie,” Jimmy Logan’s arms were around you in the blink of an eye, Your left hand raising to pat his back. As he pulled away, you noticed how bright his eyes were, a stark contrast from Clyde’s molasses colored eyes. His smile was warm and genuine, an honest smile you realized you needed to see. Jimmy’s friend introduced himself and you shook hands, becoming acquainted with everyone. 

When Lauren reappeared, she also received the same introductions, hugs and quips. You were both led through the options for dinner and available snacks, Clyde hanging around in the background sipping a beer. He was tending to a small fire, attempting to build it into one that would last the evening. Lauren and you spent a good fifteen minutes applying sunscreen and bugspray, leaving you both slightly greasy with a bit of sickly perfume hanging on your skin. 

A few hours had gone by and drinks were heavily passed around, sitting by the fire. No one was shy to drink from Jimmy’s friend’s flask after a few drinks, and boy did it burn. You swallowed an accidental mouthful from the flask, trying to regain control of your facial expression as it burned your esophagus. 

“That there is my momma’s best apple pie moonshine,” declared Jimmy’s friend. “She won awards from it….there’s another handle in my trunk.” He laughed, holding his belly as the flask made its way back to him. 

“Sometimes I honestly believe your momma’s been tryna kill you with that stuff,” chuckled Jimmy, slapping his chest as the remnants of the moonshine trickled down. You smiled into the heat of the fire and the heat in your veins. Shit. You were a little drunk. 

You were saved by Clyde pulling out hot dogs and the works. You mowed down probably two...maybe three hot dogs when you felt you had control of your mouth. Jimmy and his friend spent the sunset asking you and Lauren questions about your lives. He kept referring to you as “city girls” and acting in awe of the life you had back in New England. It was interesting to see their reactions to your everyday ventures. 

You asked the same amount of questions in return, learning about Jimmy’s criminal past (he has nothing to hide) and his hopes for the future. Clyde remained quiet and attentive, soaking in all the information. You turned to face him. “What about you, mister tall, dark and mysterious?” You felt brazen, realizing you didn’t mean to put him on the spot. Clyde just smiled at you. 

“I’ll tell ya anything you wanna know, miss.”

You all got to talking about how Clyde came to own Duck Tape, how he and Jimmy got themselves into all sorts of trouble, and how they used to come to this campsite to get away from all the negatives in their lives. 

The sun was beyond set and you began to feel the draft of the air against your skin becoming colder and colder. Without realizing you were, you started shivering; teeth chattering every so often as you attempted to stifle it. It was nerves as well, Lauren and Jimmy’s friend hit it off, deciding to go watch the fireflies by the lake's edge. Now it was you, Clyde, and Jimmy. 

“Welp, since the suns down I’m gonna take this chance to go wash off the day. You guys need anything, you holler.” Jimmy stood promptly, grabbing his bag from beside his tent and walked off into the woods. 

“Shower?” you questioned Clyde. You didn’t realize but he had stood when Jimmy did, perhaps he wanted to go shower as well. 

“Yeah, it’s like a quarter-for-a-few-minutes of hot water deal,” he explained. “It’s in an old log cabin up the road.”

“Aaah,” you teased, “so this  _ isn’t  _ real camping..”

He came to sit by your side, shoving you playfully with his shoulder. “Ain’t nothin’ wrong with wantin ta stay pampered,” he let his hair out of the bun and shook it loose. You could smell the spicy shampoo from his hair, the deodorant clinging to his skin, the peppery cologne he must be wearing…He chuckled at his own playfulness

You breathed in deep. “Mmm tell me you brought some of that shampoo to share, mister Logan.” You smiled sweetly at Clyde and then looked back to the crackling fire. Another gust of wind, stronger than the others, attacked your exposed skin, causing you to shiver. Clyde noticed, getting up and walking towards his tent. How could this hot, muggy place have such freezing night time drafts?

Clyde returned with a balled up piece of clothing in his hand. “Arms up,” he demanded. You looked to him confused, raising your arms. He pulled the material out and draped it around your arms, tugging it down until your hands met the holes of a shirt. He grabbed his  _ own  _ shirt for you to wear...to keep you warm. You melted. It smelled just like him. Not exposed to the smell of burning wood, the shirt exuded his scent, each subtle note gracing your senses. You sighed as the shirt enveloped you, coming to your thighs. 

The heat of the fire on your shins matched the heat in your cheeks now. Clyde seemed closer than ever, yet the two of you were silent. 

“Clyde?” Your voice pierced a scared rhythm of crackling in the embers of the fire. 

“Y/n?” he replied.

“I think you’re too cool for me,” you joked, halfway believing it. 

He smiled wide, “Too cool...ain’t never heard that one before. Truth be told, i’m a little shy. And hell, maybe a little nervous.” 

“Nervous?”

“Yeah...i’m not real good at the whole...smooth talkin’ thing.” He looked from the fire to the ground. You turned to face him. 

“Smooth talkin’ thing,” you repeated. “Clyde, you don’t need to play games with people, you’re the real deal. That’s why all the women at the bar hang on your every word, why I come as often-” You stopped yourself. Don’t give too much away, damnit. Even if the moonshine is strong, you needed to at least not make yourself vulnerable. You looked to the ground, then to his prosthetic arm which was glinting in the fire. In your peripheral vision, Clyde was looking down at you with the faintest smirk. 

“Yes, miss y/n? Please continue,” he demanded.

You huffed a breath through your nose, taking a sip of the drink you had been nursing. “All i’m saying is...I can’t seem to get enough of being around you. You make this whole reassignment..I don’t know...brighter? Sweeter? You make everything as easy as breathing when I come to see you at the bar. I’m sure you get a lot of this, but it sure means a lot to me to have you around.” You weren’t sure where you pulled the courage to say all of this, but you realized you’d begun shaking from nerves. 

Clyde’s eyes contained the image of the fire reflected back to you. Of course they did. He’s the only person that’s made you feel hotter than the West Virginia sun. The only face you’ve pictured late at night when your hands dip below your panty line. The only thing giving you a glimmer of hope for happiness in this lonely town. You were only able to hold his gaze for a moment. His hair was curling at the ends from the humidity, a slight breeze sending the scent of his shampoo to your senses. 

“You must not know how much I think of you, y/n,” he began, “ever since you been comin’ to my bar for a laugh, I’ve been hangin off every word you say to me.” He looked down at his shirt wrapped around your body. “You are the highlight of my day, every time I see your pretty face gracin’ my bar. I love makin’ you your favorite drinks, watchin you sip and be happy with your girlfriend...hell, i’d do anything to make you feel happy,” he chuckled. “I honestly never thought I stood a chance with lady as beautiful as you, always comin to see me in those perfect dresses.” 

You shuddered at the thought of him noticing you in your dress, wondering what you were wearing underneath, how the fabric would feel against his skin…

“Y/n!” yelled Lauren. 

You both perked up, not realizing how close your faces had gotten in your conversation. You became  _ acutely  _ aware of the smoke coming your way in contrast to the scent of Clyde’s body coming closer to yours. You turned to face Lauren, walking with Jimmy’s friend. 

“Yes, Lauren?”


	3. Warm Bodies, Fresh Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde and the moonlight has you reeling, can you shake your nerves?

You looked to Clyde as Lauren stumbled back towards you, drunk and adventurous. At the same time, Jimmy sauntered back with his towel slung over his left shoulder. As everyone reappeared, Clyde cleared his throat and took a quick swig of his beer. 

You threw him a knowing glance, each of you returning the greetings from everyone around you. Lauren, positively tipsy, insisted that you break open the s'mores kit and dig in. You had no objections, s'mores were the next best option to kissing Clyde. Actually. No they weren't. 

You all snacked and continued to have some laughs until Lauren and Jimmy's friend decided to go on...another...walk? You threw Lauren your small flashlight and she winked to you as she disappeared through the campsite. Was this about to become a horror film? 

Jimmy cleared his throat and announced that he was heading to bed. You weren't certain if you were supposed to up and go to bed as well because Clyde remained still. He kept looking between you and the fire, messing around with some sticks near his feet. Once Jimmy walked a ways towards his tent, Clyde spoke up. 

"Don't be feelin like ya need to stay up on account'a me, I'll wait up til Lauren gets back for ya," he smiled sheepishly. 

"Not really feeling too tired yet," you sighed, "plus I need to get this fire smell off me before I stink up the tent...think the water is warm?

You looked to the lakes edge, fireflies passing through small shrubs along the water. 

"If you want, you can borrow my shampoo and go rinse off," he offered politely. 

"Honestly, not a bad idea. I'm just gonna go put on a swimsuit and be right back," you stood. You stumbled a bit towards your tent, snaking inside and closing it. You rummaged through the bag Lauren packed looking for the swimsuit she grabbed you. You stumbled upon a store bag and pulled out the contents. 

Dear God. 

The straps. The cut outs. The color. The  _ mesh _ . 

You pulled it on begrudgingly, grabbing your towel and wrapping it around yourself. You were painfully aware of how far this thing was between your butt cheeks. 

_ Here's to praying I don't look like a busted can of biscuits.  _

You shuffled out, closing the tent behind you. Clyde was kneeling by the water, running his hands through the glassy lake. 

"S'not too chilly, but I wouldn't wanna be in the for long," he declared. He turned to you, standing to his full height. "Skinny dippin'?"

You laughed, seriously praying he'd turn and leave. "not necessarily...though I think Lauren might as well have left me that option.."

"Can't be that bad, darlin'. If you want, I can put it on after you," he chuckled. He shook the bottle in his hand. "Oh, right, brought this for you. Don't go givin away my secrets now!" 

His shampoo was in his hand, waiting for you to take it. You dropped your towel and took the shampoo from him, brushing some hair behind your ear. The moon cast diamonds onto the lake surface as a breeze rolled through. The chill of it racked your nerves, perking your nipples. You were aware of their presence through the thin fabric. His eyes glanced you over, smiling shyly. 

"My my miss y/n, I think Lauren knew just what she was doin."

A shiver ran through your spine. You clutched the shampoo to yourself, feeling slightly bolder. "I don't think it's quite right for me to be like this all by myself though, what do you think?"

He grinned, hand gripping the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it over his head. 

Wow. 

He was full. Wide. Muscular. Soft. Hard. Speckled in gorgeous freckles. He looked like a god in this lighting. You hoped you looked even an ounce as good, begging that your ass would provide an equally tasty sight. You smiled from ear to ear, looking from Clyde to the ground. Your shyness had crept back into your bloodstream, feeling blush blooming in your cheeks and nerves finding your hands. 

"Well that certainly is better," you said quietly. 

You turned to the water, testing the temperature with your toes. 

"I might as well wash up too, no point in delayin the shock," he muttered as you heard something thud to the ground and felt him sprint past you into the water. You looked back and it was his prosthetic. 

You felt a jolt of wildness and followed his lead, feet betraying your senses. The water was both shockingly cold and warm at the same time. Your breath came in spurts as your blood accepted this new environment. You dipped your head below the water, the muffled sound of movement underneath playing at your eardrums. When you surfaced, Clyde was floating on his back. You held tight to the bottle he gave you, opening the lid to test the scent. It was heaven. Clyde looked to you when he heard the bottle open. Soon, though, he dove underwater and out of sight. 

Then, you felt the wake of his movements immediately followed by his hand grabbing your ankles. You kicked back in laughter, attempting to escape him. He surfaced, gasping for air and flipping his hair out of his face. You both laughed as he floated towards you, flipping back onto his back as he got close. 

"I'll hold the bottle if you're feelin generous...I'm a sucker for people playin with ma hair," he stated, throwing big puppy dog eyes your way. You melted. 

"Only condition is that I'm next," you laughed. 

He righted himself, kneeling so you could reach his head. He relaxed against the soft waves of the water as you put a dollop of shampoo into your palm. Dutifully, he took the bottle for you. You began to lather, working at his scalp and running your hand through his silken hair. His eyes relaxed, heavy lids closing at your touch. You ran your nails carefully through, creating suds and a sweet, spicy aroma in the water. You breathed deep, and he sighed. 

"I could be gettin used ta this," he grinned with his eyes still closed. 

Put took some extra bubbles and placed a small amount on the tip of his nose. "There. This is my masterpiece." His hand came to meet the hairstyle youd given him, hair standing straight up and twisted at the top. You laughed hard and he chuckled, dipping his head under to rinse off. The water still smelled incredible. 

When he came back up, he rubbed his eyes and walked towards you. "ok deals a deal."

You took the bottle and he took you by surprise; scooping you under your knees with his good arm and gently held onto your back with his injured one, your hair floating in the water. His arm surfaced, hand out for some shampoo. Your hands were a little shaky, but you obliged. He began working small circles into your scalp, one massive hand lathering up your entire crown as you relaxed into his embrace. His hair dripped onto your exposed skin, breasts perking at the temperature of it. You attempted to control your chest as your breath deepened. His hands felt so good, so genuine. 

You imagined what they would feel like, elsewhere. After what seemed like half an hour of silence and scalp massages he released your back leaving the coldest water to assault the skin there. You opened your eyes as you dipped your neck back a little further, belly on fire. You breathed. You were still holding onto the bottle of shampoo, moonlight playing at the beads of water on both of your skin. 

He looked at you, down to the water, then to your breasts. You waded backwards through the water, never breaking eye contact with him. Once you were close enough to the edge, you ditched the bottle of shampoo and dove under. The water assaulted your eardrums as you maneuvered your way towards him. You Rose to the surface, mere inches away from his body. You wiped the water from your face, looking to his. His chest was heaving, hand curled into a ball. 

Your small hand closed the distance between the two of you, placing it sweetly on his chest. He relinquished his hellish grip as his hand came to meet the small of your back. You bobbed in the water, silence and tension like lighting between the two of you. And just like thunder, his mouth crashed into yours, lips rolling over and over causing your body to tremor and quake. His body was on fire beneath the cool water and almost reflexively, your legs came to wrap around his hips. There you felt an unfamiliar sensation at his waistband, his hand holding your back steady now gripping your ass. 

You leaned into his kisses, pressure from both ends causing your necks to crane and twist, but it was fluid. You forgot to breathe; needy and forceful you drank air in through your nose and exhaled as slowly as you could. You felt so wet, too wet, even for being underwater. 

His arm came to support your entire back, hand caressing your neck as he bobbed in the water with you, fully attached at the lips. They were plush, warm, and sweet; the taste of apple pie moonshine ghosting your taste buds. He pulled away softly, nuzzling his nose into yours and taking a shaky breath, when you opened your eyes, his smile was brighter than the moon itself. 


	4. Sugar and Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

The feeling of Clyde’s arms around you was the warmest embrace. You couldn’t believe that you were just being held, being caressed, being  _ adored  _ by this man. You refused to acknowledge that anything else existed in this moment other than his warmth, his torso, his hair between your fingers, his lips pressed sweetly into yours. 

You were starting to feel nervous about where this could go, where Clyde could lead you. You hadn’t had any intimate relationships for so long, you didn’t even know where to start. The thought of him leading you into your tent, stripping you down and worshipping you sent a jolt to your core, warmth radiating inside you. All you could do was breathe. 

Between the two of you, breath was all you could hear. The water lapped at your bodies gently as his lips moved slowly and intently against yours. You could feel his erection at his waistband, your heat dangerously close to his, his occasional moan sending shivers down your spine. He was so incredibly  _ handsome _ ; every line on his body like chiseled marble yet soft and inviting, each freckle dancing with his movements or smile, his plush lips rosy and warm…

Good things never last though, do they?

Lauren’s giggle reverberated through the trees and deafened you. The sound of twigs snapping and wind rolling through foliage broke your trance as reality set in...your exposed skin wildly sprouting goosebumps with the chill of the breeze. Kylo huffed a laugh and kissed your cheek sweetly before placing distance between your faces. His lips were much darker than usual, his smile radiant.

You nodded to him as you returned the smile, releasing the heavenly grip your thighs had on his torso. Fuck, this water is much colder without him. You turned and made your way to the grass, ringing your hair out along the way. As you surfaced you remembered how much of your ass was exposed, making sure to toy with the bathing suit there for Clyde to see. When you were out of the water completely, shivers racked through you and your teeth began to chatter. Throwing Clyde a look, you set off towards your tent quickly. Once inside, you peeled the bathing suit off of yourself, throwing on Clyde’s t-shirt and a pair of shorts you brought with. 

You stepped outside to see Lauren and Jimmy’s friend with his tongue down her throat. You cleared your own. She stepped back, smiling widely at the both of you. Her eyes were heavily lidded, her hair disheveled; darkness blooming in her cheeks as she stepped back swiftly. 

“I’ll...see you tomorrow morning then,” she cooed. She bit her lip and turned toward the tent, squeezing his hand. He said goodnight with a wide grin on his face, turning to his own tent and disappearing. You looked at each other, her eyes widening playfully. She gifted you a wink and shuffled into the tent, the sound of the zipper closing giving you the answer you needed.

You folded your arms at your chest, walking towards Clyde who was putting the fire out. He didn’t put a shirt on, but appeared to have changed into dry shorts. His muscles rippled underneath the moon, biceps dancing as he carried a bucket of water towards the dying fire. 

“Hey you,” you greeted him, quietly. 

He looked up at you, setting the bucket down carefully and wiping his hands off on his shorts. You could see his throat bob as he swallowed, eyeing you as you walked closer to him. 

“Thought ya ran off ta bed,” he chuckled. “Still not tired I’m guessin…”

“I mean…are you?” You laughed as you continued to hold yourself, the warmth of the dying fire setting into your calves. Clyde’s hair was beginning to curl wildy around his ears, small sections still plastered to his face. 

He looked to the ground and smiled. He reached down and picked up a blanket that had been knocked off of the bench, tossing it gingerly back to its place. He rubbed his cheek, looking to you with wide eyes and a toothy grin. “Tell you the truth, don’t think i’ll be gettin much sleep tonight. ‘Specially on account of,” he swallowed again, “well...you’re just the prettiest thing i’ve ever seen.”

You felt another jolt to your core, butterflies violently attempting to break free from your ribcage. “I think-” your breath hitched, “I want you” You felt exposed. Vulnerable. Rash. Impulsive. But looking at him now, you realized you didn’t want to spend another minute apart from his skin. The way he smelled, the way he smiled...the tension between the two of you was palpable. You had wanted this for so long, you couldn’t imagine letting your nerves win. 

Time stopped. No crickets chirped, no wind rustled the leaves, no embers crackled in the fire. 

His facial expression was severe; dark, heavy lids obscuring the sweet color of his gold flecked eyes. His hand tensed up, mouth pressed together as he looked from you to the fire, to the tent, then to his hand. He resolved to close the distance between the two of you, coming close enough you could feel his body heat. 

The fire caught a breeze and burned hotter, catching on to dried leaves and twigs. The flames rose and danced in the waves of their heat, lighting the area in a warm, red-orange glow. Your knees felt sore, tired, weak...Clyde’s bare torso eclipsed you as his hand rose like the flames to lick at the side of your cheek. He then grabbed your hand and led you to the bench by the fire, grabbing the blanket. He was silent, except for his tidal breaths. 

He stretched the blanket open, wrapping the vast material over your shoulders when he knelt slightly, wrapped his arms under your ass and lifted you. He held you there for a moment, looking into your eyes and breathing deeply. It seemed that there were so many things he wanted to say, but didn’t have the bandwidth to confess. 

He carefully lowered himself onto the bench, your thighs straddling his lap. You were completely covered in this massive blanket, arms around his neck and shoulders for support. As he settled on the bench, you placed your hands on his chest. You could feel his cock twitch beneath his thin shorts, back arching into the pleasure of it. 

Breathe. 

He was searching your face, eyes lingering on your lips as he licked his own. When your eyes met, you could see the flicker from the fire behind you in them, your silhouette casting shadows. Your fingers pressed deeply into his skin, his heartbeat thumping at your touch. He kept opening his mouth as if he was going to say something, kept taking in a precautionary breath. Your heat was coiling inside you as the tension became unbearable, reaching for his hand at your hip. You grabbed his rather large hand with yours, guiding his flesh underneath the fabric of your shirt. As his fingers roamed your soft skin, he relented a shaky breath, closing his eyes for a brief moment; when his hand met your breast, it was game over. 

Your chest was heaving, you became aware of your own wetness as he gently kneaded your breasts. His cock twitched and nudged at your heat and you let out a little whimper. His face closed the distance between you, needy kisses at your jawline as his hand worked harder at your skin. You threw your neck back, allowing your hands to tangle in his thick, luscious hair. He moaned quietly, from deep in his chest as he pressed hot, needy kisses to your neck, tongue lapping up every inch of skin. You didn’t realize you had begun to rock on his lap, grinding yourself into him chasing your own pleasure. 

His hand gripped the edge of the shirt you were wearing (...his shirt) and he began to pull upward. You reached down, separating from him for only a moment to tear the shirt off of yourself, adjusting the blanket back to your shoulders. Clyde was in awe. His hand was at your waist, eyes drinking in the view of your bared breasts heaving as he ground his hard cock into you. 

You lifted off his lap only to pull your shorts from one leg. It wasn’t the most graceful maneuver, but you only needed to get one side off. His breath hitched watching you expose yourself to him, grabbing at his cock through his shorts to make up for the lack of pressure. He threw his head back as you settled back onto his lap, your hands rising to caress his neck. 

You bit your lip. You’d been so shy, nervous, doubtful...but sitting here on his lap making him squirm the way he was made you realize that this was what you wanted. He hooked his hand into his waistband, tugging it down quickly. When he had finally let himself free, you froze. You could tell he was big from grinding on him, but you weren’t prepared for how thick it would be. You instinctively reached down to massage his cock, careful strokes up and down, as slow and tantalizing as possible. 

He squeezed his eyes shut as his forehead came to meet yours, attempting to muffle his moans. Your lips met his face, trailing kisses down to his ears. You relished in the pulse of his cock, precum beading at the tip as you teased him with the sweetest strokes. You kissed his earlobe, earning a groan from his chest. 

“Clyde,” you whispered, hot breath raising goosebumps on his skin. He hummed in acknowledgement. “Take me.” Your demands sent another jolt to his cock, twitching in your small hands. 

His hand came to meet yours at the base of his cock, his mouth finding yours in the briefest kiss. His prosthetic was resting on your thigh, holding your hips. You lifted your body to line up with him, sinking back slowly. His hand came to your waist, gripping you for security. When the head of his cock met your lips, he let out another groan. 

“Mmmhng, you’re so..uuungh,” he moaned, “so fuckin wet.”

You whimpered as he pushed through your folds, slowly and agonizingly. His hands wandered to your breasts, holding them as if they were there to keep him anchored. He was so fucking big. Even with as wet as you were, his cock split you wide, causing you to suck air in through your teeth. “Darlin’ m’so sorry,” he breathed, “does it hurt?”

You wrapped your arm around his shoulder, sinking down further. “Clyde you feel so fucking  _ good.”  _ He closed his eyes as your heat enveloped his length, slick guiding him deeper and deeper. You clenched around his cock as he pulled you in close, beginning to buck his hips upward. His movements felt so needy as he twitched inside of you. Every inch of him pulsed inside you, moving you up and down on top of him as slowly as he could manage. The friction was driving you mad, belly on fire with need. You grabbed a fistful of his hair and brought his mouth to yours, massaging your tongue into his.

He hummed in satisfaction, hand on your ass and lower back to keep you steady. He gripped you tightly whenever your body rose, guiding you back down like the tide. You were both breathing heavily, staring into each other’s eyes. You felt an immense desire to cum, the heat pooled at your belly too much to ignore. You reached one hand down to rub circles at your clit, whimpering and moaning at the sensation. Clyde scrunched his face up at the view, your breasts bouncing as his hips met yours. This was too much for Clyde. He felt dangerously close to cumming, steadying your movements by halting them as he was fully sheathed in you. 

He looked up at you, eyebrows furrowed as you desperately chased your own pleasure. He dutifully brought his thumb to his lips, licking it before dropping his hand to your heat. You moved your own hand as his massive thumb worked at you, new sensations sending your body reeling. You began to reflexively rock on him, earning another throaty moan. 

"Please,” he huffed, “you’re too beautiful. If ya keep goin like that....I just want ta make you feel so good, y/n.”

White specks of light threatened the edge of your vision as his steady circles gained pressure and speed at your clit. His cock throbbed in you, expanding against your walls, pressure driving you over the edge. “C’mon darlin,” he cooed, “i want your pretty little pussy comin all around me, deep in you…” His lips met the crook of your neck, hot breath sending shivers deeper through you when the white stars took control. 

“Clyde you’re gonna-”

“Good girl,” he whispered into your neck.

And that was it. You felt the heat and butterflies and tension meet at the apex of your thighs, waves of pleasure thundering through your core to your limbs. You felt your walls contracting on him as you breathed and whimpered and huffed and  _ moaned.  _

“Oh god... _ Clyde _ ,” you moaned. You shook and shook on his lap, his cock throbbing as he squirmed beneath you. 

“Fuck,” he groaned. He thrust into you, making you bounce on him as his thumb continued rubbing you into hysterics. Expletives of all kinds came in strings from his plush lips, nonsense. You grabbed his hand when you became too sensitive, feeling the amount of slick you released ease his cock in and out. You panted, bringing his fingers to your mouth, sucking gently on each fingertip. 

Clyde’s face scrunched up, cock violently throbbing in you. 

“Y/n,” he huffed; he placed his hand behind your neck forcing you to look into his eyes. You placed both hands on his chest and began grinding into him quickly, deliciously.

His eyes closed tightly, breathing erratic as he bit down on his lip, throwing his head back. You felt him swell followed by the violent throbbing of his release. 

“Oh fuck i’m-” he whispered, “i’m gonna come in you, darlin’”

His eyebrows were scrunched together, mouth open as he breathed through his orgasm. He let you continue to lightly bounce on him as he rode the waves of pleasure. His breath came in gasps and he held you close to him, stifling your movement with his massive arms. His head was flush with your chest, careful lips placing kisses to your breasts. 

After a few moments of catching your breath, he pulled away to adjust the blanket that had fallen from your shoulders. You could still feel little twitches from inside as he came down from the high. His throat bobbed while he swallowed, heavily lidded eyes meeting yours in the dim light. 

He just stayed there, breathing and swallowing and looking at you. Never shifting underneath you, only caressing your back sweetly. You pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead, breathing in the spicy, sweet smell of his shampoo. 


End file.
